Admiradora secreta
by Sweetland
Summary: “Mi esperanza para olvidarla, una admiradora secreta” ¿Y ahora que haría yo para evitar que Shaoran supiese la identidad de ‘Calabacita’? “Dilo, Sakura” ¿Rendirme o confesar? Juro que nunca más, dejaré notas extrañas en el casillero de Shaoran Li. SxS


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Card Captor Sakura es mera y netamente propiedad de las CLAMP. Punto, coma, whatever. LOL xP _

_**Notas de la autora: **Cochino dia de San Valentín. Me pone sentimental, ¿saben? Y es sólo uno de esos días comerciales... qué se yo. En fin, esta historia la escribi el año pasado, no es que me haya dedicado a escribir nada desde que llegue. Sorry gente, tiempo es lo que menos tengo en estos momentos. Pero para los que singuen Circunstancias, si, lo voy a terminar. De hecho, queria ponerme en campaña a escribir el siguiente capi ahora :B So then, people enjoy this thing (?) I mean, espero que les guste... xoxo.. _

**Admiradora Secreta**

_«No voy a decirte nada,_

_si no te das cuenta, es por que no me mereces»_

_**((Sweetland))**_

_**14. Febrero del 2009:**_

_Mira, Shaoran Li, no sé ni por qué estoy escribiéndote esto, pero antes de que regrese mi cordura, prefiero sacarlo a "flote", que seguir guardándolo por más tiempo. _

_Será la fecha, o quizás él hecho de que ya no lo soporto más, tengo que decírtelo, (o escribírtelo si lo prefieres). _

_Tú me gustas, mucho. Y no eres un simple capricho, de eso total y completamente segura. _

_Recuerdo el día en que lo descubrí. Estaba tan confundida respecto a lo que sentía por ti, Shaoran… entonces te vi, allí, concentrado en la lectura de tu libro de japonés, unos minutos antes del examen. _

_Te veías nervioso, preocupado y sin darme cuenta terminé pensado en cuánto te quería. _

_Si, explotó como una bomba. Así fue que lo supe. _

_En fin, esa es la patética historia de mi vida. No voy a decirte quien soy, ni loca. _

_Eso es un secreto Shaoran Li, y a pesar de que te conozco y sé que quizás vas a remover cielo y tierra por que la curiosidad te va a matar, desde ya te lo advierto; no vas a encontrarme._

_Aunque… pensándolo mejor… ¿qué importa una admiradora más a la lista, verdad? Digo, tienes tantas… ¿podría acaso una más hacer la diferencia? _

_Sí, lo admito, estoy total y completamente celosa. ¿Tienes algún problema?_

_Ehm… olvida lo último, quise borrarlo pero recordé que el bolígrafo no sale tan fácil y no sé donde rayos conseguir otra hoja de papel en este momento, antes de que las agallas se me vayan. _

_Soy patética. _

_Y torpe… ¡Oh Dios! Olvida eso último, por favor… Tengo que dejar de escribir tantas tonterías._

_En fin, retomando el tema, creo que no me queda más que decir. Lo reitero: Me gustas; te quiero y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. (Créeme que lo intenté)_

_Eso es todo, supongo que debo despedirme… aunque… ¡no sé como rayos hacerlo! _

_Por si las dudas, no pienso firmar esta… ehm… "carta" con mi nombre. (No soy tan despistada)_

_Pero tampoco firmaré como "anónima" se me hace estúpido… ¿Dejémoslo en 'Calabacita', de acuerdo?_

_(Ya lo sé, es un nombre bastante infantil pero… ¡ya se me fundió el cerebro! Ok, no tenía por qué poner eso, olvídalo.)_

_Espero que te vaya bien en tu presentación del libro para Japonés. _

_**Calabacita. **_

_PD: No es que sea una maniática que sabe todo de tu vida… simplemente… supe lo de la presentación por mera casualidad. _

_¿Por qué escribí esto? ¡Bórrate, bórrate!_

_PD2: Ignora lo de arriba… solo un momento de desliz… S… ¡Calabacita!_

_PD3: Para la próxima, juro que utilizo un lápiz. _

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sostuve la nota entre mis manos, observándola incrédulo y con un extraño palpitar acelerado en el corazón.

¿Mi primera impresión sobre esta nota? Oh, sí, que alguien rebasaba los límites de la locura.

Hablo enserio, jamás en mi vida nadie había dejado semejante 'confesión de amor' en mi casillero.

Era tan extraño.

No tenía la más mínima idea de quien podía ser 'Calabacita', pero sentía como si su caligrafía ya la hubiese visto antes.

Quizás si investigaba un poco en mi memoria… Diablos… ¡No! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que importarme quien fuera?

Quiero decir, que su nota me haya traído sensaciones extrañas, de ternura y felicidad y que sintiera como si conociera esa manera de expresarse que 'Calabacita' tenía, no tenía por qué influir… ¿verdad?

Sólo era una chica que dejó una nota bastante… ehm… extraña.

Sí, solo una nota que logró arrancarme sonrisas, sonrojarme y hacer a mi corazón experimentar cierta "familiaridad"

Oh… ¡eso era el colmo! ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme cursi en ese momento?

Maldita 'Calabacita'… ¡Confundía a mi cerebro y le daba esperanzas!

_¿Esperanzas de qué?_

De encontrar a alguien que me quiera, corresponder a sus sentimientos y dejar de sufrir por que toda la vida no sería más que el mejor amigo de Sakura Kinomoto.

Bueno, eso era un buen punto. Quizás, solo quizás, 'Calabacita' era la luz que el destino ponía en mi camino.

_Que cursi… ya estás delirando, Shaoran. _

Sí conciencia, ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

Suspiré resignado y guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Acababa de tomar una decisión. Averiguaría quien rayos era la 'admiradora secreta' y me quitaría las malditas ganas de saberlo.

Ahora, había cierto problema. No tenía más que la pista de su 'seudónimo', que prácticamente no me decía nada.

Me quedé pensativo por unos instantes con la mirada fija en los pasillos. Entonces la vi.

Igual de dulce, inocente, hermosa e ingenua que siempre, mi mejor amiga, la "dueña de mis suspiros", caminaba en dirección hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

Sí, Sakura era mi salvación. Quizás ella reconociese la caligrafía. O mejor aún, encontrase más pistas en la nota.

Esperanzado, cerré mi casillero y eché a correr para alcanzarla.

Todo para averiguar la identidad de mi 'admiradora secreta'

**Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y**

**- **Por favor Sakura, en verdad necesito tu ayuda, ¿no lo harás por mí? – rogaba juntando ambas manos al frente. Oh sí, lucía patético y para nada masculino.

- Shaoran – Sakura resopló y alzó la vista dispuesta a repetir su negación cuantas veces fuera necesario – No creo que 'calabacita' quiera que le encuentres. Ya te lo dejó bien claro en la nota. No la perturbes. ¡Deja a la pobre chica respirar!

- No puedo – repliqué sin rendirme – Sakura, esto es serio. Tengo la maldita intensión de remover cielo y tierra para encontrarla. ¿No lo ves? Hay algo en ella, lo presiento, me voy a arrepentir si jamás averiguo su identidad.

- Es sólo una admiradora más… - repuso rodando los ojos exasperada - ¿Por qué tienes que darle tanta importancia?

- Por que ella es especial. No preguntes como lo sé, esa es la impresión que tengo. – Cerré los ojos y suspiré – Ella es mi oportunidad perfecta para olvidart... Quiero decir para darme la oportunidad de olvidarme de aquella chica que no me corresponde.

Sakura se quedó mirándome durante largos minutos. No me animé a enfrentar sus ojos por que sabía de sobra lo mucho que me sonrojaría al toparme con esas lagunas verdes.

Además, no quería su compasión, que seguro era lo que sus ojos reflejaban en ese momento. Jamás le dije nada sobre mis sentimientos por esa misma razón. No quería que se culpara sólo por no poder corresponderme.

Por que Sakura era única. Yo la amaba por ser como era y quizás si conseguía olvidarla, nos haría un bien a ambos.

- Shaoran – me llamó en un susurro atrayendo mi atención – Yo…

- ¡Hola par de despistados! – saludó Tomoyo estruendosamente interrumpiendo a Sakura.

- Hola Tomoyo – correspondí a su saludo sin mucho ánimo - ¿Y Hiiragizawa dónde quedó?

- Oh, Eriol fue por su almuerzo, me pidió que le esperara aquí – explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ustedes dos parecen pegados el uno al otro – comenté. Tomoyo soltó una risita – Es enserio, reparten tanto dulce que va a darme diabetes uno de éstos días.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Al menos nosotros tuvimos el valor de confesarnos – picó.

Le fulminé con la mirada, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarme.

- Muy graciosa – agregué sarcástico.

- Sabes que aunque te lo niegues, digo la verdad – me sacó la lengua infantilmente, resoplé resignado - ¿Y a Sakura que le sucede?

Me sobresaltó su pregunta. ¿Sakura? Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, parecía ida, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Sakura – llamé preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la mirada confundida y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que llevaba vario rato perdida en sus cavilaciones, para variar.

- S-sí, estoy bien – dijo con un hilo de voz – Ah… hola Tomoyo, no te había visto.

- Hola Sakura, es bueno tenerte otra vez con nosotros en órbita – se mofó. – Ustedes dos andan más distraídos de lo normal… ¿me perdí acaso de algo?

Su comentario puso rojas hasta a mis orejas… ¡Demonios! Tomoyo manipulaba nuestras emociones con la misma facilidad que se quitaba los zapatos.

Y no me hagan mencionar lo que sufría cuando Eriol le ayudaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Ya estás torturando a este par sin mi?

¿Ven a lo que me refería?

_Hablando de Roma… Hiiragizawa se asoma_

- No te lo tomes así amor – Tomoyo movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto. – Sólo estaba "calentando", tenía que distraerme un rato mientras no estabas…

- Oh yo conozco varias maneras de distraerte ahora que estoy aquí – agregó mi amigo de ojos azules con una sonrisa insinuante.

Tomoyo rió divertida y se acercó a su novio dispuesta a comenzar con una sesión de besos demasiado acaramelados.

Bufé exasperado y me aclaré la garganta como para recordarles que seguíamos allí.

- Búsquense un motel – escupí fastidiado.

- ¿Y a Shaoran que le pasó? – preguntó Eriol observándome como si fuera un interesante descubriendo.

_Oh… rayos, ya atraje sus malditas miradas… jodí… ¡alguien que me rescate!_

- No me pasa nada – refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos infantilmente - ¿Verdad que no, Sakura?

- ¿Uhm? ¿Decías?

- ¡Es la segunda vez en la mañana! ¿Por qué estás tan despistada? – quise saber exasperado por su maldita mirada pensativa y lo poco que participaba en la conversación.

¡Me estaba dejando solo a merced de ese par!

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – gritó Tomoyo de repente sobresaltándonos a los tres. Los ojos le brillaban emocionados. - ¡Yo ya sé lo que pasa!

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté incrédulo - ¿De qué rayos hablas Tomoyo?

- ¡Niégame que esta mañana recibiste una 'declaración de amor'! – saltó emocionada dirigiéndose hacia mí. Mi pulso se aceleró. ¿Y ella como demonios sabía eso?

- Yo… bueno… ¿Qué diablos eres Tomoyo? – Pregunté exasperado. Tomoyo estaba comenzando a asustarme - ¿Vidente?

_Tal vez sea cierto que Tomoyo practica brujería… _

De nuevo Shaoran, estás delirando.

- Soy observadora que es muy diferente – dijo guiñándome un ojo de manera cómplice.

_Sí ya, observadora… un momento… _

Una chispa se encendió en mi cabeza, como un resorte la respuesta de por qué Tomoyo lo sabía, salió por sí sola.

- ¡Tu sabes quien es! – acusé señalándola. Estaba demasiado emocionado y rogaba internamente por que no estuviese equivocado.

- Pues claro – Tomoyo sonrió con autosuficiencia – Un pecado sería no saberlo. – me guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Dímelo! – exigí casi gritando y atrayendo unas cuantas miradas escandalizadas – Por lo que más quieras Tomoyo, ¡necesito saberlo!

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada. – Oh Shaoran, aunque quisiera decírtelo, no puedo. Hice una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa? ¡Por favor! No puede ser una promesa de tanto peso… - insistí con desesperación.

Debo admitir que me estaba comportando como todo un maniático, pero las ganas de saber quien era 'ella' me volvían loco.

- Tiene más peso del que imaginas – suspiró – Aunque… - quedó pensativa unos minutos observando el vacío, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios – Ella no mencionó que no podría darte pistas… ¡Ouch!

Su cara se desfiguró por el dolor y llevó sus manos a sus pantorrillas.

A mi lado, y bajo mi mirada desconcertada, Sakura se levantó con fuerza y sin decir nada a nadie, salió de la cafetería a paso apresurado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté extrañado por toda aquella escena. Tenía ganas de salir detrás de Sakura, pero también quería saber más sobre 'Calabacita'

- Nada, un calambre – rió nerviosa.

- Pero… ¿y Sakura? – la preocupación marcaba mi rostro.

- Iré yo a ver que sucedió – se ofreció Eriol siguiendo el mismo camino de Sakura sin darme tiempo a replicar.

– Estará bien – dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizarme. – Son solo tonterías. En fin, Shaoran creo que solo puedo decirte tres cosas.

Asentí no muy convencido.

- La primera, lee bien tu carta, hay demasiadas pistas allí.

- ¿Pistas en la carta? ¡Pero si ya intenté encontrar alguna y no había nada! – repliqué frustrado.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos exasperada. – Tú eres un despistado que tiene que aprender a leer entre líneas. Léela con más cuidado, hazme caso. La segunda, es que Calabacita está más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas.

De acuerdo, no estaba entendiendo muy bien a Tomoyo, pero… ¿de algo servía su ayuda, no?

- Y la tercera – me miró con diversión – es que no debes sacar hipótesis erróneas sobre los sentimientos de las flores.

Perdón, retrocedan. ¿Qué demonios? Maldita Tomoyo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Te corresponde a ti averiguarlo – me sacó la lengua aún con el brillo divertido en la mirada. Sí, Tomoyo si divertía a costa mía. - ¡Nos vemos luego Shaoran!

Se alejó así, con el paso apresurado pero una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Suspiré derrotado.

Tomoyo sólo había conseguido confundirme más de lo que yo ya estaba.

_¿No sacar hipótesis erróneas sobre los sentimientos de las flores? _

A Tomoyo juntarse con Eriol le estaba afectando… ¿justo ahora tenía que recurrir a los malditos acertijos?

Escondí mi cabeza entre las manos, sin entender nada de toda esa situación.

Ese día, calificaba como uno de los más extraños de toda mi vida.

_**(Sakura)**_

¡Malditas fueran Tomoyo y su maldita bocota!

Eso era traición… ¡traición pura!

¿Cómo diablos fue capaz de hacerme eso? ¡Me puso en expuesto!

Demonios… demonios… ¡Oh demonios!

Me derrumbé sobre la puerta del aula escondiendo mi cara excesivamente sonrojada entre mis manos.

¿Por qué no fue más cruel y le dijo a Shaoran sin piedad que yo era 'Calabacita'?

¿Por qué tenía que insinuarle todas esas cosas?

¿Por qué mierda a Shaoran tenía que importarle tanto?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qu-

- ¡Sakura! – una voz me llamó desde afuera, sacándome de mi drama mental - ¿Estás aquí?

- Sí, aquí estoy - Suspiré apartándome de la puerta y le abrí paso a Eriol.

- Llevo más de quince minutos llamándote – rodó los ojos divertido - ¿Tanto te preocupa que él lo sepa, Sakura?

Bien, tenía que frenar mis impulsos de matar a Hiiragizawa por que si a Tomoyo le matas el novio, jodes.

_Respira, eso así, mejor, ahora responde con tranquilidad. _

- ¿Y tú que crees, Eriol? –

Bueno, eso había sido brusco pero… ¿Eriol aún conservaba su cabeza, no?

- Sakura, ¿por qué no quieres decírselo? – Preguntó el novio de mi mejor amiga - ¿Ya viste lo emocionado que está?

Resoplé enfadada. Sí, emocionado. Shaoran estaría emocionado hasta que supiera que la loca enamorada de él, no era otra que su común y despistada mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

Oh, Eriol definitivamente no estaba ayudándome.

¿Dónde diablos estás Tomoyo?

_Fácil, diciéndole sabrá dios que cosas a Shaoran para que averigüe que tú eres su 'admiradora secreta'_

Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo… ¡Maldita traidora!

- … y yo creo que a Shaoran eso no le…Sakura… ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad? – parpadee confundida al distinguir la voz de Eriol hablándome de quien sabe qué.

- No – admití y me crucé de brazos infantilmente – Y solo para que lo sepas no pienso escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño, comenzando a impacientarse.

- Deja de ser tan infantil, Sakura – regañó – Es una tontería.

- ¿Una tontería? ¡Eriol por todos los cielos, no escribí esa nota para que él supiera quien era! – Tal vez, mi tono de voz se pasó de la raya, pero mi paciencia tenía límites - ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de porqué escribí eso! Y no quiero imaginarme la cara de horror que pondrá Shaoran cuando se entere…

Otra vez, me sumí en mi 'depresión', y recargué la cabeza contra la pared.

Necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde la maldita tarde de ayer en la que me quedé haciendo el servicio y al salir no pude controlar mis malditos impulsos y escribí esa maldita nota o 'declaración de amor'.

Oh, y para cerrar con broche de oro, la coloqué en el casillero de Shaoran, marcando mi sentencia definitiva.

A todo esto… ¿qué fue lo que escribí yo en la nota? ¿Había puesto algo demasiado vergonzoso? ¿Shaoran encontraría alguna pista con la cual identificarme?

- Esto… Sakura – sobre mi hombro se posó la mano de mi mejor amiga. Pude haberla golpeado, o rechazar su consuelo, pero mi furia ya no tenía sentido. A fin de cuentas, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Abracé a Tomoyo en busca de apoyo, ella correspondió mi abrazo y palmeó mi cabeza como si fuera una madre.

- No tienes que preocuparte, Sakura – dijo con vos suave – Shaoran quizás te sorprenda.

- Tengo miedo – confesé con un hilo de voz. Y no supe si fue mi impresión o mi voz sonó quebrada – En verdad tengo miedo Tomoyo.

Eriol palmeo mi espalda en señal de apoyo, algo cálido rodaba mis mejillas.

_¿Estoy llorando?_

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas, sí, definitivamente estaban húmedas. La clara señal de que estaba llorando.

_Patética Sakura, ¡lloras por tonterías!_

Bien, mi conciencia no ayudaba, por que sentirme patética me causaba tanta rabia que lloraba con más fuerza. Escondí mi cabeza entre el cuello de mi mejor amiga y desahogué toda mi frustración contenida.

¿Por qué tenía que culpar a Tomoyo, cuando sabía bien que la única culpable de todo esto era yo? Tomoyo jamás me obligó a escribir la nota. Yo sabía que nada de esto sucedería si fuese un poco menos impulsiva.

Sin embargo, saberlo me frustraba aún más.

- Sakura, habla con Shaoran – sugirió mi prima con voz suave - No vas a solucionar nada llorando y lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no me sentía con el valor de afrontar eso. Era una cobarde y el miedo que sentía por perderlo a él.

Shaoran era importante en mi vida, y no quería vivir bajo la sombra de que mis sentimientos por el fueron rechazados. Eso dolería, mucho. Saber que solo me quería como una hermana…

Levanté la mirada topándome con la reprienda en los ojos amatistas. Negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

- No puedo Tomoyo – repliqué – En verdad no puedo. Shaoran… él… ¡No quiero ver la decepción cuando sepa que su 'Calabacita' soy yo!

Ella rodó los ojos – Sakura, tú y Shaoran deberían dejar de sacar sus propias conclusiones, no sirven para eso.

Parpadee confundida, e iba a preguntar pero Tomoyo me frenó con una mano. – Déjalo, no vas a entenderlo. Entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer con el tema de la nota?

Suspiré sabiendo de ante mano que no iba a gustarle lo que le diría.

-Nada – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – saltó Tomoyo casi asesinándome con la mirada.

- No pienso decirle a Shaoran que yo soy la famosa 'Calabacita' – repuse sin inmutarme por su mirada asesina – Voy a dejar que se le pase la obsesión con esa nota, tarde o temprano va a desistir. Si tengo suerte más temprano que tarde. Y si llegase a averiguarlo, me tendré que abstener a las consecuencias.

Eriol me miró incrédulo y escuché a Tomoyo bufar enfadada. Sin decir ninguna palabra, dejó de abrazarme y salió del aula echando humo.

- Sakura no creo que tu decisión sea…

- Es mi decisión y no voy a cambiarla – le corté a Eriol. Él solo negó con la cabeza y salió detrás de Tomoyo.

¿Creían que iba a rendirme tan fácil y decirle a Shaoran la verdad? No, yo no era de esas.

Si Shaoran Li se enteraba, no iba a ser por mí.

_Kami-sama quiera que no se entere nunca_

Suspiré sentándome sobre uno de los bancos en el aula vacía. Entre mis brazos escondí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de despejar mi mente por unos segundos.

_Como si tú pudieras dejar de pensar en Shaoran…_

Lástima que mi graciosa vos de la conciencia no me dejase olvidarlo con facilidad.

Sonreí con ironía, ya que, tendría que vivir con el tema en la cabeza por largo rato. Quizás lograse olvidarlo cuando a Shaoran se le quitara la loca obsesión. O cuando se enterase y se decepcionara totalmente.

Por que, vamos… ¿qué de alegría podría traerle, saber que su patética mejor amiga se había enamorado de él?

Estoy más que segura, de que prefería arrancarse las pestañas, antes que enfrentarse a la incómoda situación de no saber que responderme.

Sumida en mis cavilaciones, tomé una hoja de papel del suelo y con un lápiz en mano, comencé a escribir a manera de desahogo.

"_Shaoran Li, mira lo que me haces, te escribo patéticas notas y luego pago las consecuencias de eso" _

Sonreí para mí misma. ¿Yo no aprendía de mis errores verdad?

Bueno, deshogarse unos minutos no estaba demás, después de todo, esta vez el destino de esta cosa iba a ser la trituradora.

"_¿Sabes una cosa Shaoran? Cuando te pones nervioso o te sonrojas bajo los comentarios de Erio,l te ves adorable"_

Mis mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza… ¿En verdad yo estaba escribiendo eso?

"_Y puedo jurar que si te tuviese enfrente en este momento, besarte no sería lo único que haría contigo… como que me llamo…_

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sakura pervertida!

Solté el lápiz como si quemara y me di aire con las manos para calmar un poco los calores en mi rostro.

¿Yo escribí eso? ¡Qué diablos sucede conmigo!

- Oye Sakura -

-** ¡¿Hoe!? – **pegué un brinco en mi lugar y no pude evitar sonrojarme aún más al reconocer la voz de quien interrumpía mi momento de "desahogo" para nada inocente.

De todas las personas, ¿Tenía que ser justamente Shaoran Li el que entrara en el aula?

Allí arriba, había alguien que me odiaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió en el almuerzo? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¿A-almuerzo? – tartamudee nerviosa, arrugando el pedazo de papel entre mis dedos a causa del nerviosismo.

- Sí, en el almuerzo, te fuiste enfadada… ¿sucedió algo? – se acercó unos pasos a mí. Casi podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente en mi pecho.

-N-no – negué con la cabeza fuertemente. Shaoran arqueó una ceja desconfiado. Me aclaré la garganta antes de tratar de convencerle – Quise decir, no, estoy bien, fue una tontería.

Le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, él asintió no muy convencido. El papel seguía arrugándose aún más por la presión que mis manos ejercían sobre él.

- Eh… yo, voy a… tengo… ¡Nos vemos después Shaoran! – logré decir antes de salir, literalmente, corriendo a todo lo que me dieron las piernas.

Con una mano en el corazón, llevé mis pasos hacia un basurero, dispuesta a deshacerme de la evidencia que dejaba al expuesto que mi mente no era para nada sana.

Sin embargo… me topé con mis manos… vacías.

_Tranquila, respira Sakura, vas encontrar ese papel, aún eso sea lo último que hagas. _

Inhalé y exhalé tres veces antes de volver por el mismo camino que había tomado, buscando la maldita hoja de papel que me condenaría de por vida si no la conseguía.

¿Es que acaso yo no aprendía de mis errores?

_**(Shaoran)**_

¡Se había ido corriendo!

Diablos, ¿qué tenía Sakura ese día? ¿"Percances femeninos"?

_No idiota, eso fue la semana pasada_

Oh, cierto, ya lo recordaba. Estuvo de un humor que…

¿¡Y tú que rayos haces pensando en eso Shaoran?!

Tuve ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared en ese momento. Eso de la nota me estaba afectando seriamente.

Suspiré. Bueno, pero hablando enserio, Sakura estaba extraña.

Cuando entré en el aula y le pregunté por su actitud en el almuerzo, se puso roja y nerviosa.

¡E intentó que creyese que solo eran tonterías!

Diablos, ¿Sakura no sabía que para mí nada de lo que le sucediera eran tonterías?

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y me pasé una mano desordenando mi cabellera.

Esa chica iba a volverme loco.

Y luego, estaba 'Calabacita' quien por cierto, seguía sin saber quien era.

De hecho, había llegado hasta el aula con intención de revisar la lista de alumnos que había en la puerta. Sin embargo, al ver a Sakura, toda idea lógica se fue de mi cabeza en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Lo juro, no estoy exagerando…

En fin, el punto es que Sakura me preocupaba. Pero ya me ocuparía de eso después, primero, la lista de alumnos.

Después de varios minutos reflexionando y releyendo la nota, llegué a la graciosa conclusión de que la chica debía pertenecer a nuestro salón. ¿Cómo sabría lo de la presentación entonces? ¿O cómo rayos me vio estudiando para japonés aquél día?

No era mucho, tomando en cuenta de que en nuestro salón no había más de 15 chicas, pero con eso ya me quitaba de encima a muchas otras opciones de los otros cursos.

Centré mis ojos en la lista; más específicamente en el primer nombre:

Asahira Nodoka

Bien, no recordaba mucho de esa chica, ¿era del club de ajedrez, creo?

¿Sería posible que ella fuese 'Calabacita'? Bien, no tenía la más mínima idea pero era una opción…

Siguiente…

Akitzuki Nakuru

¿La prima de Eriol? ¿Bromean? ¡Sale con Touya Kinomoto!

Si, ella quedaba descartada.

Denelli Kiara

La extranjera de padres italianos… extraño, no creía que fuese ella, después de todo, jamás habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

Kinomoto Sakura

¡Ja! Ya quisiera yo…

Suspiré y seguí descartando casi a la mayoría de las chicas. Finalmente quedé con dos nombres; Nodoka Asahira y Yumi Fujutsuki

_Y Sakura Kinomoto…_

Sí, Saku… ¡No! Sakura no podría ser Calabacita. ¿O si?

_Ilusionarse es masoquismo puro Shaoran… _

Buen punto, quedémonos con Nodoka y Yumi.

- ¡Xiao Lang! – una voz chillona martilló mis oídos y me hizo cerrar los ojos pidiendo por clemencia.

_Demonios, ¡Meiling no!_

- ¡Te extrañé en el almuerzo! – exclamó cerca de mi oído, casi ahorcándome al pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

_¿Por qué todas las mujeres Li, sin contar a mi madre claro, tienen esa maldita costumbre de ahorcarte hasta que pidas aire?_

- ¡Suéltame Meiling! – Pedí casi poniéndome morado – No… puedo… respirar

Ella se rió y dejó de abrazarme. Si las miradas mataran, el funeral de Meiling hubiese sido hace mucho ya.

- ¿No puedes estar dos segundos sin casi asesinarme por falta de aire? – pregunté con sarcasmo, mi prima se encogió de hombros.

- No es mi culpa Xiao Lang, ¡Eres abrazable! – se burló.

- Meiling, la palabra "abrazable" no existe. – regañé cruzándome de brazos. Meiling tenía una extraña afición por inventar palabras.

- ¡Claro que si! – Replicó con un puchero - ¡Existe para mí y eso basta!

- Que mi madre no te oiga decir eso… - advertí masajeándome las sienes con los dedos. Mi prima siempre sabía como causarme migraña.

- No lo hará – me sacó la lengua infantilmente y luego se acercó bastante a mí observando la nota en mis manos con curiosidad. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Antes de que pudiese decir nada los ojos le brillaron divertidos y me arrebató la nota de 'Calabacita' de las manos.

- Ohhh… ¡esto es un amor! ¡Xiao Lang tiene una admiradora secreta! – se mofó causándome un sonrojo.

- ¡Dame eso Meiling! – exigí avergonzado y comenzando a impacientarme.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza riendo a carcajadas – No, primero dime quien te escribió la nota – sonrió con malicia.

- Ojala yo lo supiera – suspiré. Ella me miró incrédula.

- ¿¡No sabes quien la escribió!? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Me juras que no me estás mintiendo?

- Sí, ¿no ves que estoy como desesperado buscando una pista para descubrir quien es? – le hice notar enfadado.

Meiling volvió a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez mucho más fuertes. Fruncí el ceño enfadado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – quise saber fulminándola con la mirada.

¿A ella qué rayos le parecía tan divertido?

- ¡Es que eres un despistado, Xiao Lang! ¡Te lo está gritando y tú no te das cuenta! – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes quien es? – una sonrisa de esperanza se me iluminó en el rostro.

- Pues sí, obvio – Meiling rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más evidente.

- ¿Me lo dirás, verdad? – pregunté con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- No

_¡Maldita p…_

¡Tranquilízate Shaoran! Es tu prima…

- ¿Y por qué no? – gruñí de forma infantil

- Por que es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta. – Señaló con seriedad - Y quizás no te merezcas saber quien es. Ella es una chica fantástica, Xiao Lang, lo digo enserio.

- Pero… Meiling… por favor necesito saberlo… ¿no ves que es la oportunidad de olvidarme de Sakura?

Me miró con compasión durante unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza.

- No voy a decirte nada si tú no te das cuenta o ella no te lo dice en persona – dijo terca dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Resoplé desordenándome el cabello. Eso era el colmo, primero Tomoyo con sus acertijos extraños y ahora… ¡Meiling lo sabía y no quería decirlo!

Un momento…

- ¡Oye Meiling! – ella volteó con mirada interrogante. – Si tú lo sabías, ¿por qué rayos querías que te lo dijese hace rato?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus facciones – Por que quería avergonzarte un rato – se rió – Nos vemos, Xiao Lang. ¡Y más te vale que te des cuenta pronto! Ohhh, por cierto – me lanzo la nota de 'Calabacita', yo al cogí en el aire.

- 'Calabacita' casi se equivoca y te revela su nombre – me guiñó un ojo antes de salir del aula dejando a mi cerebro aún más confundido.

¿Mi admiradora secreta casi se equivocó? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Meiling?

Desdoblé la nota con desesperación, mis ojos la releyeron casi de memoria. Pero esta vez, me percaté de un detalle importante;

_PD2: Ignora lo de arriba… solo un momento de desliz… S… ¡Calabacita!_

¿A eso se refería Tomoyo con que leyese mejor y entre líneas?

'_Calabacita' casi se equivoca y te revela su nombre_

¿Me quería decir Meiling que el nombre de mi admiradora secreta comenzaba con la letra "S"?

Algunas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido y cada vez sentía que las pistas del rompecabezas encajaban.

Sin embargo, la letra "S" me confundía. Ninguna de mis opciones tenía la letra en sus nombres o apellidos.

Me quedé pensativo unos minutos, quizás estaba descartando algunos nombres que no debería, de la lista de mi clase.

Dos pistas: 'Calabacita' estaba en mi clase y su nombre comenzaba con "S"

Ya podría pensar yo que se refería a Sakura…

Un momento.

Me frené en seco y observé la nota con detenimiento.

_Caligrafía conocida…_

Sí, esa caligrafía yo la había visto en alguna parte… y quizás solo quizás fuera de Sakura.

Pero si ella fuese mi admiradora secreta… yo…

_¡Basta Shaoran, ilusionarse es masoquismo!_

¿Qué había sido lo segundo que dijo Tomoyo?

"_Calabacita está más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas."_

Más cerca de lo que imaginas… bien eso le daba más peso a que la chica estaba en mi clase. Pero yo debía de conocerla, demasiado bien.

_A Sakura la conoces muy bien…_

¡Diablos! No puedo seguir así, ¡mi conciencia no juega limpio!

Necesitaba una señal, algo, lo que sea que me dijera que no eran mis alucinaciones todas las coincidencias. O algo que me indicara que sólo eran juegos de mi cabeza y mis locos deseos por ser correspondido.

Entonces lo vi, un pedazo de papel, justo en el banco donde Sakura había estado sentada escribiendo, antes de que yo le interrumpiera…

Como si fuera un vaso de agua en medio del desierto, me lancé sobre él, desesperado por saber su contenido.

Cuando terminé, el corazón me latía rápido, toda mi ilusión crecía y no puede evitar recordar la última pista de Tomoyo;

"_Y la tercera es que no debes sacar hipótesis erróneas sobre los sentimientos de las flores."_

Sentimientos de la flores…

_Flor de cerezo _

Sakura…

_**(Sakura)**_

_¿Revisaste en el baño de chicas? _

Unas cinco veces, sí.

_¿Qué tal el aula de clases? _

También, la revisé en cada cambio de hora después del almuerzo.

_Estás jodida Sakura._

Odiosa conciencia del demonio… ¡No me ayudas!

Era tarde y yo seguía en búsqueda de la famosa nota. Sí ya, sé que debería de haberme resignado, pero… ¡No podía!

¿Qué tal si caía en manos equivocadas?

_Más específicamente, en manos de Shaoran._

Y lo peor de todo, es que no recordaba que rayos escribí allí.

Bueno, quizás no recordaba con todo detalle, pero sí había cierta "frase" para nada inocente que no se borraba de mi cabeza.

Mi sangre subió a mis mejillas al recordar esto último. Menos mal que no dije mi nombre…

_¿O sí?_

¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que encontrar esa nota ya!

- ¿Sakura? – una voz me llamó, haciéndome dejar mi búsqueda de la nota a un lado.

Una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien.

- H-hola Shaoran – saludé evitando, inútilmente, no tartamudear.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – Preguntó - ¿Se te perdió algo en el aula?

Su pregunta me puso los pelos de punta. ¿Y yo qué rayos respondía ahora?

- Ehm… bueno… yo… - balbuceaba incoherencias -…solo busco, es que…

- Sakura - su voz sonó maliciosa – Has estado extraña durante todo el día – con una sonrisa maligna y un brillo en sus ojos se acercó a mí, hasta hacerme chocar con la puerta del aula.

Al alzar la mirada, me encontré con sus orbes color ámbar ardiendo en llamas.

Me estremecí y mi pulso se aceleró. ¿Era yo o Shaoran estaba demasiado cerca?

_Sí, demasiado cerca…_

Una de sus manos cerró la puerta quedando con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Luego de un extraño "clic", se llevó una mano al bolsillo, si aparatar sus ojos de los míos.

- Y no vas a salir de aquí, hasta que me digas, qué sucede contigo – su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchó.

- A-a mí n-no m-me sucede nada – quise sonar segura, lo juro, pero su cercanía me estaba derritiendo por completo.

- Sí claro – él rodó los ojos – Tengo todo el día Sakura, puedo quedarme a esperar hasta que te decidas a hablar. – Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído – No pienso moverme de aquí.

Bien, su tacto me estremeció y todo mi cuerpo tembló. Eso había sido la muerte definitiva de todas mis neuronas. Una de sus manos delineó delicadamente el contorno de mi brazo izquierdo, caricias lentas, dulces y escalofriantes. La yema de sus dedos, me obligó a morderme el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿por qué hacía eso?

- Shaoran, podrías alejarte un poco – pedí apoyando mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarlo, si éxito alguno.

- No – declaró con voz firme, mirándome intensamente unos minutos, antes de bajar la mirada hacia mi cuello, y sonreír divertido. Se inclinó hacia un lado y con una lentitud que me torturaba, depositó un beso suave y provocador sobre mi cuello. Sentí derretirme en sus brazos con ese gesto.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté con inocencia, tratando de contener mis emociones.

- Por que no quiero – la voz le salió ronca y el color ámbar se tornó oscuro. Sus labios subieron otra vez hasta estar a la par de los mío, sentí como su cálido aliento chocó con el mío.

¿Qué diablos hacía Shaoran?

_Te está torturando_

¿Torturando? ¿Por qué?

_Él lo sabe, y quiere que tú se lo digas…_

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Y su mirada me lo confirmó todo. Shaoran y yo teníamos cierta conexión; con nuestras miradas nos decíamos todo. Y lo que él me pedía con ese brillo extraño y esa cercanía tan intimidante…sólo podía significar una cosa.

_Oh… mierda… ya jodí._

Pero, yo no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

- Pues tendrás que querer, no puedo llegar tarde a casa, Touya me matará – evité mirarlo a los ojos para no caer bajo se hechizo de nuevo.

Shaoran gruñó fastidiado, alejándose un poco de mí. – No lo hagas más difícil Sakura.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada difícil, tú te has inventado un teatro extraño – me crucé de brazos y voltee la cara hacia un lado. Eso le enfureció.

- Dilo – exigió buscando mi mirada, yo se la evitaba.

- No tengo nada que decir

Uno de sus brazos me tomó por la cintura y con su mano libre, alzó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

- Dilo Sakura – sus labios se inclinaron hacia mi cuello otra vez, su cálido aliento era como una suave caricia que hacía a mi cuerpo temblar bajo sus brazos. Apoyé las manos en su hombro para evitar caer gracia a mis piernas de gelatina.

- N-no – contuve la respiración, en cualquier momento Shaoran iba a obtener la victoria, mi resistencia no llegaba a tanto.

_Esto es jugar sucio…_

Pero me gustaba que jugara sucio y no podía negarme.

- No seas terca Sakura – susurró en mi oído – Solo dilo…por favor - sus ojos volvieron a los míos y nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunté ya casi histérica - ¡Estás jugando conmigo Shaoran!

Él negó con la cabeza – No lo hago.

- ¡Sí lo haces! – mis ojos se aguaron - Tu lo sabes y ahora quieres que te lo diga solo por…

No pude continuar, algo me lo impedía. Sus labios me lo impedían.

Shaoran me estaba besando y yo no pude más que rendirme ante su caricia.

¿Qué? ¡Tampoco era de piedra! ¡Yo ya no podía resistir más!

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y yo le obligué a aferrarse a mí aún más, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugando con su cabello.

_Justo como siempre había querido hacer_

Sentía el ardiente sabor de su boca sobre la mía y cuando su lengua pidió profundizar el beso no pude siquiera negarme. Dejé que el explorara mi interior y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

Fue extraño y a la vez mágico.

_Sí, me puse cursi… ¿Alguna objeción?_

Cuando sentí que la falta de oxígeno molestaba, nos separamos. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la mirada intensa de mi... ¿mejor amigo?

- Bien, si tú no lo dices, lo diré yo – una sonrisa cruzó en su rostro y acercó otra vez sus labios a mi oído. – Te amo Sakura Kinomoto, alias 'Calabacita'.

Mi corazón casi salió de mi pecho. No pude retener las lágrimas de felicidad y las sentí correr en mis mejillas.

- Yo… – lo separé un poco de mí para mirarlo a los ojos – También te amo Shaoran.

Sonrió satisfecho y me abrazó por la cintura. Correspondí su abrazo, refugiando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Tomoyo tenía razón – dije luego de unos minutos de silencio. Levanté la cabeza y él me miró interrogante. – Me refiero a que, no fue mala idea dejar esa nota en tu casillero.

Él sonrió – Bueno, Tomoyo siempre tiene razón en muchas cosas – se encogió de hombros – Nunca más sacaré conclusiones apresuradas sobre las flores.

Parpadee confundida. Shaoran sólo sonrió.

- Te lo explicaré otro día – dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y volví a refugiarme entre sus brazos. Después de todo… ¿qué importaba un tonto acertijo, si Shaoran Li acaba de confesarme que me correspondía?

- Oye Sakura – me llamó al oído - ¿En verdad quieres hacerme otras cosas además de besarme?

Me puse del color de las cerezas y escondí mi para en su pecho.

- ¡Cállate pervertido! – gruñí desde mi posición sin atreverme a mirarlo.

Él soltó una carcajada y depositó un beso sobre mi cabeza.

- Solo bromeaba – levantó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez con una expresión seria – A menos claro, que tu quieras, yo no me opondré.

Algo dentro de mí se movió y me mordí el labio inferior provocativamente. Shaoran sonrió con un brillo malicioso en su mirada y dirigió una de sus manos al primer botón de mi camisa del uniforme.

Que Touya, no me esperase despierto.

* * *

¿Qué¡ No me miren así, yo no pervertí el final (?) xP Ok. Vale, si lo hice. So what? I'm still a rock star.. (8) (?) No vale, ya corté el hilo xDDDD

Ehmmm.. este bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Quizás haga el lemon de la continuacion (?) Si me animan obvio xP

So then... gente dejen opiniones y no olviden, ¡la cochina fiesta de San Valentin es comercial! No necesitas una dia para decirle a la gente cuanto la amas.

Besos, los quiero ;P

**Sweetland***


End file.
